


Vincent: The ID

by Little_Leeu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, on going series, taggs will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leeu/pseuds/Little_Leeu
Summary: Vincent Valentine hate's doing a shop. This time he hates it even more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vincent: The ID

Vincent sighed dumping his shopping on the till conveyor belt. He hated having to go into stores to buy food and supplies. He’d much rather hunt or stop at Bars. He sighed again folding his arms and tapping his foot a little impatient. The Teen behind the till looked tired, board and irritated. The older woman in front talking his ear off.

“I bet you were just a wee kid when the meteor fell… Chair flew right through my window…. The Stigma didn’t get me though, I’m too tough…. Turks are even scared of me.”

Vincent had to give the kid credit though he was doing a good job of nodding and replying with “Yeah that’s right” in all the right places. The woman soon paid her Gill and left. 

The teen began to scan Vincent’s Items through the till, seeming to finally enjoy the silence. Vincent was not going to engage in conversation if he could escape it. The till bleeped, as to be expected. Vincent had wanted to buy some whisky. Just a bit. 

“ID please,” The teen piped up.

“ID?” Vincent asked confused.

“Yes, we have to ID everyone who looks under twenty-five.”

Vincent blinked a few times, unimpressed by this situation. Was this kid seriously going to ID a guy wearing a red cape with black leather clothing. Not to mention the golden Gauntlet, and golden sabatons on his feet. Vincent moved his cape a little showing off his gun. Nope still no retraction for ID. He sighed irritated and fished around in his pockets pulling out his extremely old Turk ID which showed off his age. The teen took the ID and looked it over.

“You work with the Shinra Turks?”

“Not any more…”

“And you were born in 1950?” The teen lowered the ID a little and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Sir that would make you over Sixty,” The teen said placing the ID down.

“That is correct. I am over Sixty,” Vincent stated folding his arms again.

“Sir I hardly think that is true,” the teen pressed a button on his Till, “Security to till four please.”

Vincent sighed “Is this really Necessary?”

Vincent was escorted from the shop and informed that he would be banned from shopping there should he attempt to buy alcohol again with a fake ID. He shook his head and turned to leave, promising himself he would not tell the others.


End file.
